Mata Nui (Location)
Mata Nui was an island located on the Aqua Magna. It was named after the Great Spirit by Turaga Vakama. It was created in 1 BGC when Teridax's Makuta Virus sent Mata Nui to sleep. As a result, he crashed on the BIONICLE Planet, a malfunction in his camouflage system creating a new island above his face. The Toa Metru later relocated the Matoran of Metru Nui here, naming the island after the Great Spirit. It was destroyed when Mata Nui (with Teridax's mind) stood up in 1001 AGC, his head broke up the remaining landmass and destroyed it. The island was 357 by 178 kio, or in Earth measurements, 303.45 by 151.3 miles or 489.09 by 243.86 kilometers. 'History' The origins of Mata Nui began with the Great Spirit it was named after. A duty the Great Spirit was tasked with accomplishing was the observation of other worlds. This was to be accomplished by Mata Nui landing on a planet and concealing his face under an island of stone and local flora by means of Energized Protodermis. When Makuta Teridax used a Makuta Virus to bring the Great Spirit asleep, he crashed on Aqua Magna, and the camouflage system malfunctioned, leaking Energized Protodermis, which created the island paradise of Mata Nui. The Toa Metru traveled in a Vahki Transport called the ''Lhikan'' to the island above through tunnels from the Great Barrier to 'the island above' with five Matoran asleep in pods. Later, they came back with the rest of the sleeping Matoran from Metru Nui. They awakened the Matoran, sacrificing their Toa Power in the process and became Turaga, and each element of Matoran built a Koro in a region of Mata Nui. Just a year later, Teridax infected the Rahi wildlife and turned them against the Matoran, making life on Mata Nui highly dangerous. In 999 AGC the Toa Mata arrived. They collected the masks Vakama had placed about the island, then entered Teridax's lair and defeated him. But the Bohrok were released, and, according to their programming, destroyed as much of the island Mata Nui as they could before the Toa stopped them. After Takua discovered the Avohkii, Teridax sent his Rahkshi to find Takua in an effort to prevent him from becoming Takanuva. After all these threats, Mata Nui was badly damaged, and Takanuva rediscovered Metru Nui after Teridax was defeated. So the Turaga told the Matoran and Toa about Metru Nui and they traveled back there. After the Matoran had returned to Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva released the Bahrag from their prison so that the Bohrok swarms could resume their task of restoring Mata Nui to its "former state". When Mata Nui awoke, he lifted his head, and destroyed the island as he rose from his resting place. Regions of Mata Nui The island is divided up into six "Wahi", or regions, one for each Element. Each Wahi has a "Koro," which itself has a "Suva" dedicated to the region's patron Toa. It is also said that each region has a "Kini" temple for its Toa, though little is known about them. The villages were home to the Matoran people, each led by a Turaga elder, and, in the final year before returning to Metru Nui, guarded by a Toa. Ta-Wahi Ta-Wahi was a volcanic zone. It had a beach that Tahu landed on. Kapura usually practiced in the Charred Forest. Ta-Koro resided in the center of a lava lake, but it was destroyed by Rahkshi. Ga-Wahi Ga-Wahi was the reigon of Water. Ga-Koro was located on the coast of Ga-Wahi. One of Metru Nui's sunholes is in Lake Naho. Le-Wahi Le-Wahi was mainly jungle & swamp. Le-Koro was a treetop village. Onu-Wahi Onu-Wahi was an underground network of tunnels that spread underneath Mata Nui. The Onu-Koro Highway connected many of the Wahi. Po-Wahi Po-Wahi was a large desert at the north of Mata Nui. Po-Koro was located in it. Ko-Wahi Ko-Wahi was the frozen region of Mount Ihu. It was connected to Ta-Wahi via cable that led though the Tren Krom Break. The village of Ko-Koro is located underneath a glacier here. One of Metru Nui's sunholes was located somewhere in Mount Ihu. Category:Locations Category:Mata Nui Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Islands